


Abnormals

by theTACTICALuni



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9125662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theTACTICALuni/pseuds/theTACTICALuni
Summary: Now now kiddies! Don't worry the OC doesn't get in the way of any ships! Also this is not a love story. It's an action novel. Fuck yeah.A tale of comrades and titans, abnormals is a mostly canon story focusing on Levi and OC Dene.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make this as canon as possible but still there's a bit of cross over XD! Anyway enjoy the fic!

Once upon a time there was a boy. This boy wasn't an average boy. This boy was Levi. He lived his life in the underground keeping things clean and relatively germ free for most of his life. He would steal the occasional thing. Fruit. Military equipment. This was turning into a pretty good business until he got caught.

Once upon a time there was a boy. He had lived his life in shiganshina. A small city in wall Maria. He wasn't a normal boy. This boy was Dene Fuchs. He too was exponentially clean. He washed his hands every other hour. He was always quite a laid back guy, even though he often got into fights in alleyways. However there was one thing that nobody could take away from him: he had a cold blooded hate for titans.

They met one another when they were both 14, at a training exercise. Dene was the one to say hi. "Hi" said Dene. Levi glared daggers at him for a good minute whilst Dene tried to seem friendly. After a long time of awkward staring Levi looked back to the instructor who was explaining how to use the 3D manoeuvre gear. A fairly vital piece of information Levi already knew. Dene tried again "I'm Dene and you are?..." once again Levi shot him daggers. "I assume you already know what he is telling us." Said Levi finally breaking his silence.

7 months later they had they're first mission. You should know what happened.

"Well what did happen?"  
"Shut up you piece of shi..." Levi stopped himself, sighed and proceeded, more calm now "this is my story Eren, so shut up you brat."  
"Ok, ok!" Eren said defensively "jeez, carry on."


	2. Comrades

Mission 3.

6.30 am.

"We got three 5 metre class titans to the right!" Someone screamed urgently.  
"Oh my... ABNORMAL!!!"  
Dene looked up from the reins of his horse before shooting a look of evil intent at Levi  
"No, we must carry on moving."  
Dene looked slightly disappointed but smirked nonetheless.  
"Sure thing Lev... Heicho."  
The soldier who had been screaming previously had stopped screaming. They later marked him down as presumed dead.

"Heicho, there's a forest up ahead!"  
"Ok,"  
Levi was leading his own squad of four, it consisted of Eld Jinn- an incredibly tall man who was also remarkably quiet, Gunther Schultz who was fairly unremarkable but his sense for teamwork was extraordinary, Petra Ral- a sweet girl with amazing reflexes (and a perfect match for Levi if only he weren't gay) and of course Dene, Levi's second in command.  
"Push on into the forest."  
Levi commanded morosely.  
"Yes Heicho!"  
Replied The rest of Levi squad.

Ten minutes later they reached the forest, their horses were getting more and more tired. They would have to stop soon. They reached the forest at full speed narrowly missing the massive trees that now surrounded them.  
"Switch to 3Dmg!"  
Levi squad soared through the air, and what a spectacular display it was: the best of the best, the most elite of the elite, flying through the air as gracefully and briskly as possible.

"Heicho! We have another squad of 6 resting up ahead!"  
Levi had just enough time to see the squad Gunther had pointed out to see them reduced to a mist of blood and gore by a hulking 15 metre abnormal!  
"Dene."  
Was all Levi had to say and he was off. You see Dene hated titans, as they all did, but one defining hatred Dene had was of abnormals. If you to put him in a room with an abnormal, and gave him a large metal pole, he would just beat the titans nape until there was no nape left- his hatred lied deep within him, much like a fox hates a poacher.

Slice, slice, snap, splat!  
Dene had cut of both of the titans arms in three strikes.  
Slice, slice, zip, slash!  
There goes both legs.  
Zip, zip, fwoosh, thwack!  
Now he was taunting it, kicking at it's nape.  
Zip, thwack, fwoosh, step!  
He was standing atop the titans torso, contemplating its existence while lovingly staring into the back of its neck before whispering something inaudible to all but the titan.  
Smile, sigh, slash, silence...  
Dene looked himself up and down, grimacing at the fact he had gotten himself drenched in titan blood that was now slowly evaporating from his uniform. Levi placed himself beside him looking mildly impressed but at the same time unimpressed  
"You really have been studying my style." Levi remarked  
Dene shot him a weak smile before collapsing to the ground from exhaustion.  
"Hey idiot! The missions not over yet!"  
"Uuuuuuuh." Dene groaned.


	3. Retreating

Mission 3

8.45 am

They were approaching wall Maria and had established a visual.  
"New objective: eliminate all pursuing titans!" Levi commanded.  
"Yes heicho!" Levi squad answered, obediently. They all leapt backwards of thier horses, grappling to nearby trees. They turned, there were about 700 of soldiers left after this aimless mission outside the walls.  
"This means about 468 out of 1168 must have died." Dene relayed to himself.  
"Chaaarge!!!!" Some one distantly yelled  
"Chaaaaaarge!" What was left of the survey corps chanted, quickly pulling off the 180 turn on the remaining titans. there were about 30 of them, all abnormals. Levi looked for Dene and found him, he was already looking at Levi in a plead for allowance. He nodded slightly and Dene was off, zooming down towards the titans, a toothy smile on his face!

He braked and grappled one titan, and another. He slackened his left wire before zooming to the titan on his right, stopping at the last second, just enough to slice at the nape! He then retracted his right wire and zoomed to the left, once again just killing the abnormal! He landed and looked up to see about 500 soldiers converge on 28 titans! He frowned and was in the air again, flying towards them, going to aid his comrades but it was already to late.

The survey corps had managed to take down nearly all of the abnormals, however one particular titan was literally chewing through their ranks. It had hair which unnaturally stuck up vertically and an expression of pure chaos. Dene realised this wasn't just an abnormal it was... something else. He attached his right wire to the titan and hit the gas, zooming towards the titan so fast he nearly gave himself whiplash! The titan had already noticed the wire attached to its shoulder by the time Dene started moving and shrugged its shoulder abruptly, sending Dene flying past! Dene was sent flying through the air whilst Levi came to aid him, the rest of the corps had gotten through the gate of Maria and were waiting for the two partners.  
"Dene! Retreat to the wall!" Dene remembered that he was in the air and fired his wires at the wall about a hundred and twenty metres away, just within his range and landed in front of the wall and met Levi.  
"What is it Levi, I had him!"  
"No you didn't. We need to work together." Dene sighed  
"Fine. What do we need to do?"  
"Go in for a couple of strikes, back of the knees, ankles, eyes, got it?" Dene smirked and saluted.  
"Yes Heicho!"


	4. The punk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes... the punk titan is a reference to aottg... (attack on titan tribute game)

Mission 3

9.05 am

Levi and Dene flew towards the titan, but braked just before it slapped them out of the air! They retreated,  
"Dene, I'll go over its left shoulder, as it goes to grab me go under his right arm!"  
"Got it!" They did as Levi said as Levi went over its left it tried to grab him, but Levi was to fast and passed him! The titan turned to pursue and at this point Dene had two choices, the titan was facing away from him with its nape open,he could kill it , however he would not only be going against Levi's orders but also the titan may be feinting and be waiting to slap him out of the air. Or he could stick to the plan and go over its shoulder and blind it, but this had its own risk too as he would be directly in front of the titans face, easy kill. Even from where he looked he saw Levi clearly giving full authority for the kill, but his face was a facade of concern, knowing that he would need a considerable amount of luck to get the kill.

Dene poised for a strike, Levi fully ready to assist the strike at the nape! Dene hit the gas hard, flying around its shoulder and reattaching perfectly so he flew into the titans eyes and SLASH! "AAAAARRRGGH!!!" The titan screamed! Dene had to dodge the titans wild flails of limbs, narrowly avoiding a colossal two hand smash on the ground that shook the earth! The titan, worn out, slumped and sulked before Levi came back around! He held his sword upside down and started to rotate rapidly! He zoomed in! SLICE!!! CRAK SPLAT!!!! BOOM! 

Levi, Dene and everything within 30 metres of what was left of the titans putrid carcass was covered in it's sticky blood, parts of it's jugular where strewn about making some of the garrison on wall Maria puke. Soon there was not much blood on the ground and the general gore had soon evaporated, however it had turned into a spectacular 50 metre squared cloud of mist.  
A couple of hours later the blood on Levi and Dene's uniforms still hadn't evaporated. "Uhh what should we do? Should we wait for it to clean itself or..." they ended up washing it themselves.


End file.
